The Great Outdoors
by Vicky
Summary: Sydney invites Joanie, Tina and Heather on a girls' only camping weekend ... which doesn't go quite as planned


THE GREAT OUTDOORS   
A "Providence" Fan-Fiction Story - by Vicky   


**EXT. FOREST CLEARING – Dream Sequence**

**LYNDA (O.S.)**   
You're doing it wrong. 

**SYDNEY** _is attempting to set up a large tent by herself. The tent is half supported, half slumped on the ground. Sydney throws down a tent pole in frustration._

**SYDNEY**   
Then why don't you help me, Mother? 

**LYNDA** _enters and stands next to Sydney with her arms crossed._

**LYNDA**   
You know camping was never a favorite hobby of mine, dear.   
(_takes a drag on her cigarette_) 

**SYDNEY**   
It's obviously not one of my strong suits either.   
(_blows a curl out of her eyes and retrieves the pole she threw down earlier_)   
But I've never been one to give up easily.   
(_to Lynda_)   
Would it kill you to help me? 

**LYNDA**   
(_sighs and puts out cigarette_)   
I guess not. 

**SYDNEY**   
Hold this.   
(_hands Lynda a corner of the tent_)   
I remember going on camping trips with my Girl Scout troop when I was little. They weren't half-bad either. The nature hikes, the campfires, the arts and crafts, the s'mores ... 

**LYNDA**   
... having one less child to deal with for a weekend. 

_Sydney turns around and glares at Lynda. Lynda gives her a weak smile and hands Sydney another tent pole. Sydney puts the last pole in place and stands back to admire her work._

**SYDNEY**   
Not bad, if I do say so myself.   
(_brushes hands together and puts hands on hips_)   
Now that I think about it, I miss the outdoors and camping.   
(_thinking out loud_)   
I wonder if Joanie would want to go on a girl's only camping weekend. We could invite Heather and Tina too. It'd be a great break from work and I doubt anyone would mind the change of pace. 

**LYNDA**   
The thought of the four of you roughing it is absurd! No men, surrounded by nothing but trees and wild animals, surviving in the elements on your own. And you actually think you could get Joanie to spend one night in a tent ... willingly? Ha!   
(_throws up hand_)   
Along with a pregnant lady, a total klutz and you, I'd give up my bridge game this weekend to watch what happens. 

_Sydney begins carrying supplies, which are on the ground, into the tent._

**SYDNEY**   
(_poking her head out of the tent_)   
Camping is fun, Mother. Just because you don't appreciate it for what it is doesn't mean Joanie won't.   
(_retreats into the tent and keeps talking_)   
In fact, I bet she agrees to it without a second thought ... same with Tina and Heather. 

**LYNDA**   
Whatever you say, Syd. Let's just hope this excursion doesn't turn out to be a disaster. 

**SYDNEY (O.S.)**   
Why do you say that? 

_Just as Sydney finishes talking, the tent shakes slightly and collapses on top of her. Sydney lets out a muffled scream._

**LYNDA**   
(_rolls eyes_)   
That's why. 

**INT. – SYDNEY'S BEDROOM – Morning**

_An alarm clock begins to buzz and_ **SYDNEY** _is buried under her blankets. As she struggles to untangle herself, the same muffled scream from the_ **DREAM SEQUENCE** _is heard. After a few seconds, her upper body emerges and she smacks the top of the alarm clock._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. HANSEN BACKYARD – Morning**

**SYDNEY** _exits her apartment and crosses the yard toward the main house, dressed for work and carrying her purse and briefcase. Halfway there, she stops and looks up at the sky._

**SYDNEY**   
Yup, this is definitely the perfect weather for camping. 

_She continues on her way and opens the back door to the house._

**INT. HANSEN KITCHEN – Continuous**

**HANNAH** _is sitting at the table pouring milk on her cereal while_ **JOANIE** _stands next to her, dishrag in hand to clean up the unavoidable mess._ **JIM** _is getting a glass out of the cupboard._

**SYDNEY**   
Morning.   
(_shuts door_) 

**JIM**   
Hi Syd. 

**JOANIE**   
(_to Hannah_)   
Go slow honey. Just a little at a time. 

**HANNAH**   
(_brow furrowed in concentration as she gets more milk on the table than in her bowl_)   
I know, Mommy. 

_Sydney chuckles at Hannah and sets her bags on a chair._

**SYDNEY**   
Such concentration.   
(_crosses to counter, picks up a mug and pours coffee_)   
Joanie, do you have any plans for the weekend? 

**JOANIE**   
Unless playing Barbies and pre-school board games counts as plans, no.   
(_cleans up Hannah's mess and returns the milk to the refrigerator_)   
Why do you ask? 

**SYDNEY**   
Well, the weather is supposed to be gorgeous, so I thought you and I could set out on a girl's only camping trip. I figured we could invite Heather and Tina too. The more the merrier. 

_Jim stands behind Sydney and starts laughing. Sydney turns around to face him._

**SYDNEY**   
What's so funny? 

**JIM**   
You haven't been camping since elementary school. And even then you weren't truly camping. 

**SYDNEY**   
(_defensively_)   
I was so. We were in tents, made campfires ... the whole nine yards. 

**JIM**   
It was Girl Scouts, Syd. The tents were already set up, the adults made the campfires and you ate in a cafeteria disguised as a large cabin. 

**JOANIE**   
(_slightly interrupting Jim_)   
I think it sounds like fun. We're all intelligent adults and it seems as though four competent women should be able to survive a rustic weekend together. What's the worst that could happen?   
(_nods head and smiles at Sydney_) 

**SYDNEY**   
Exactly. 

_Jim continues smiling and shakes his head._

**SYDNEY**   
(_turns to Hannah_)   
What do you think, Hannah? Can you play Barbies with Grandpa this weekend instead of with Mom? 

**HANNAH**   
(_with a mouthful of cereal_)   
Can we have a tea party too? 

**JIM**   
I don't see why not. And please don't talk with your mouth full. 

_Hannah sets her spoon in her bowl, places a contemplative finger on her chin and thinks about Jim's answer for a moment._

**HANNAH**   
Count me in. 

_Jim, Joanie and Sydney laugh._

**EXT. BARKERY & INT. AUTO GARAGE – Same Morning**

**JOANIE** _walks down the sidewalk toward the Barkery, cell phone in hand. She's carrying on a conversation with_ **TINA** _who is sitting at the front desk of the auto garage. Tina is rifling through papers, the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. Attention is alternating between the two women as they talk._

**JOANIE**   
... I know it sounds crazy but it should be a lot of fun. C'mon, please say yes. 

**TINA**   
I don't know Joanie. This whole pregnancy thing isn't all that conducive to sleeping on the ground in a tent. 

**JOANIE**   
Heather's already agreed to the trip. It'll be a blast. Female bonding, gossiping about men and other such things.   
(_quickly trying to think of a clincher to get Tina to agree_)   
... And Syd, Heather and I will be at your every beck and call. I bet that's something you can't say about Robbie and Pete. 

_Joanie reaches the Barkery and begins to unlock the door while waiting for Tina's response. Tina sets down the papers in her hand and switches the phone to her other ear, thinking._

**JOANIE**   
(_hearing only silence on the other end_)   
Tina? ... 

**TINA**   
... Okay, I'll go. But this better be one damn good camping trip, Joanie.   
(_laughing_) 

**JOANIE**   
Of course, Tina. Have I ever steered you wrong?   
(_pauses, holds up a hand_)   
Wait, you better not answer that. Anywho, I'll give Syd a ring-a-ling later and let her know everyone's accounted for. Thanks Tina. 

_Both women hang up. Joanie enters the Barkery and Tina returns to her paperwork._

**INT. ST. CLAIRE'S – Same Afternoon**

**PATRICE** _walks a few steps ahead of_ **SYDNEY**_, briefing her about a patient._

**PATRICE**   
... normal physical for summer sports. I did some of the basics for you, but a doctor needs to sign off on it. Shouldn't be anything too difficult. 

_Patrice slides open the curtain to the examination area and hands Sydney a clipboard with the patient's paperwork._

**PATRICE**   
There ya go. 

**SYDNEY**   
Thanks, Patrice. 

_Patrice exits. Sydney steps into the examination area and closes the curtain behind her while glancing at the clipboard. A 17-year-old girl_ (**ELLIE**) _sits on the examination table and freely swings her legs._

**SYDNEY**   
Eleanor Cooper ...   
(_extends hand_)   
... I'm Dr. Hansen. 

**ELLIE**   
It's Ellie. Everyone calls me Ellie. 

**SYDNEY**   
(_smiling_)   
Sorry. I'm the same way. My name's Sydney, but everyone calls me Syd. 

_Sydney sets the clipboard down and puts her stethoscope in her ears. She breathes on the metal disk to warm it up before placing it on Ellie's back._

**ELLIE**   
It's all right. I'm used to it by now. Cool name, by the way. 

**SYDNEY**   
I like it. Deep breaths, Ellie.   
(_moves stethoscope to a different location and listens_)   
What sports do you play? 

_Ellie continues taking deep breaths, talking in between them._

**ELLIE**   
Soccer ... I've played on a summer league ... ever since I was big enough ... to kick a ball. 

_Sydney continues with the various aspects of the exam, occasionally writing on a form attached to the clipboard._

**SYDNEY**   
You must be pretty good then, huh? 

**ELLIE**   
(_starts to blush_)   
I don't like to brag, but yeah, I guess I am. I've been the leading goalkeeper in the division for the last three years running. And I've made the all-state team a handful of times, too. 

**SYDNEY**   
Impressive. I was never one for sports myself, but I always liked watching a good game.   
(_picks up the clipboard_)   
A few questions and you're all set. Any medications you're taking that I should know about? 

**ELLIE**   
Just the occasional Tylenol after a rough game. 

**SYDNEY**   
Nothing wrong with that.   
(_makes a checkmark on the physical form_)   
Any recent physical complaints? 

**ELLIE**   
(_slight hesitation_)   
Nope. 

_Sydney cocks her head to the side and tries to read Ellie's expression. Ellie doesn't make eye contact._

**SYDNEY**   
What's goin' on kiddo? I can't help you if you don't talk to me. 

_Ellie sighs and looks at Sydney. It's obvious she doesn't want to tell Sydney what's going on for fear it would interfere with soccer._

**ELLIE**   
My left wrist has been hurting a little more than usual. I fell on it making a spectacular save in practice the other day. 

_Sydney sets down her pen and clipboard, picks up Ellie's wrist and slowly moves it back and forth._

**ELLIE**   
Ow! 

**SYDNEY**   
Okay, that's definitely not supposed to happen. It feels like it's just a sprain, but I'm going to have Patrice do a few X-rays just to be sure. One of the hazards of being a goalie is actually getting to use your hands. 

**ELLIE**   
Wonderful. 

**SYDNEY**   
If it's a sprain, it'll only set you back a few weeks, nothing major. Patrice'll be here in a few minutes for the X-rays. Sit tight. 

_Sydney exits the area and pulls the curtain closed behind her. Ellie lets out a defeated sigh and cradles her sore wrist._

**INT. ST. CLAIRE'S – Continuous**

**SYDNEY **_walks toward the front desk. The phone rings and_ **PATRICE** _answers it._

**PATRICE**   
... Here she comes right now.   
(_covers the phone with her hand_)   
It's your sister. 

_Patrice hands the phone to Sydney and picks up an ink pen from her desk._

**SYDNEY**   
(_to phone_)   
Hold on a sec, Joanie.   
(_to Patrice_)   
I need you to X-ray Ellie Cooper's left wrist. I think it's just a sprain, but it's better to be safe then sorry. 

_Patrice nods in understanding and heads in the direction of the examination area. Sydney leans against the front desk and continues her conversation with Joanie._

**SYDNEY**   
What's up?   
... Both of them agreed? That's great!   
... I figured Heather would agree right away. That's what I love about her.   
... How'd you talk Tina into going?   
(_shocked_)   
... You didn't?   
... I just hope you realize you'll be her personal assistant more than Heather and I will.   
(_laughing_)   
... Dad's going to help us get the gear around and maybe Tina can talk Robbie into helping to. He's bound to know something about camping. It is a guy thing.   
... Talk to ya later, sweetie.   
... Bye. 

_Sydney hangs up the phone and grabs a clipboard off the counter. She glances at the name on the form and heads toward the waiting area._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**EXT. HANSEN DRIVEWAY – Two Days Later**

**JIM** _is loading the last of the girls' camping gear into the back of Sydney's car._ **ROBBIE** _and_ **TINA** _are standing on the front lawn kissing and saying their good-byes._ **JOANIE** _is holding_ **HANNAH** _and talking with_ **HEATHER**_._ **SYDNEY** _exits the front door of the house, purse in hand._

**JIM**   
That's the last of it ladies.   
(_to Sydney_)   
The tent, sleeping bags and clothes are in Tina's car. The food, firewood and other supplies are in yours. Be careful driving because it's hard to see out the back   
window. 

**SYDNEY**   
Thanks Dad.   
(_kisses him on the cheek_)   
We appreciate it. 

**HEATHER**   
This is so exciting! I've never been camping and what better people to go with then some of my best friends. 

**JOANIE**   
Speaking of which ...   
(_yelling at Robbie and Tina_)   
Romeo! Juliet! Break it up! We've gotta hit the road. 

**ROBBIE**   
(_to Tina_)   
Have fun. Try to take it easy. 

_Robbie and Tina walk toward the group standing near Sydney's car._

**TINA**   
I will. Joanie's volunteered to be at my beck and call.   
(_to Joanie_)   
Didn't you, Joanie? 

**JOANIE**   
(_smiling_)   
That I did. 

_Sydney moves to the driver side of her car and opens the door._

**SYDNEY**   
Who want to ride with me and who wants to ride with Tina? 

_Tina holds up her car keys and jingles them._

**HEATHER**   
I'll ride with Syd. 

**JOANIE**   
(_handing Hannah to Jim_)   
Okey-dokey.   
(_she touches Hannah on the nose_)   
Be good for Grandpa, okay? 

**HANNAH**   
(_smiling_)   
Yup. 

**JIM**   
We'll be just fine. I'm more concerned about the four of you. 

**HEATHER**   
Don't worry about us, Dr. Hansen.   
(_starts walking toward Sydney's car and trips after a few steps_) 

**TINA**   
(_with concern_)   
Heather? 

**HEATHER**   
(_standing_)   
I'm all right. 

**ROBBIE**   
(_whispers to Tina_)   
Keep an eye on her this weekend to make sure she doesn't severely injure herself. 

_Tina elbows Robbie in the ribs. Robbie reacts with mock pain then kisses Tina before she gets into her car._

**SYDNEY**   
Bye guys!   
(_shuts car door_) 

_The women get into their respective cars and pull out of the driveway, Sydney's car leading. Jim, holding Hannah, and Robbie stand in the middle of the yard waving good-bye._

**EXT. CAMPGROUND – Same Morning**

_The cars are parked alongside the camping area, with trunks and doors open._ **TINA** _is sitting at the picnic table while_ **JOANIE** _and_ **HEATHER** _are emptying the supplies from the car._

**TINA**   
Are you sure I can't help, girls? I feel useless just sitting here. 

**JOANIE**   
(_holding a heavy crate of firewood and sounding slightly breathless_)   
Nah, don't worry about it Tina.   
(_drops crate on the ground next to the fire pit_)   
We wouldn't want you to over-do anything. Besides, we're almost unloaded. 

**HEATHER**   
You could pull the tent stakes out of this bag if you want.   
(_thrusts the tent bag toward Tina_) 

**TINA**   
Sure! 

_Tina stands up to accept the bag from Heather. Once she gets a hold of it, she bends to the ground under its weight. Heather gasps._

**TINA**   
Whoa! It's a little heavier that I thought it'd be.   
(_stands back up_) 

**HEATHER**   
(_grimacing_)   
Sorry. 

**TINA**   
No biggie. 

_Tina unzips the bag and starts sorting through it._ **SYDNEY** _walks towards the other women carrying two vehicle passes and a camping permit._

**SYDNEY**   
(_huge smile_)   
We're officially registered for a weekend of fun!   
(_puts a parking permit on the dashboard of each car_)   
Let's get that tent set up! 

_Tina hands Joanie the rolled up tent and Heather a handful of folded up tent poles. Sydney and Joanie begin to unroll the tent on the ground._

**INT. HANNAH'S BEDROOM – Same Afternoon**

**HANNAH** _and_ **JIM** _are on the floor of the bedroom sitting in front of a dollhouse. Jim is holding a girl doll and Hannah is holding a boy doll._

**JIM**   
(_falsetto voice_)   
Would you like something to eat, Luke? 

**HANNAH**   
(_deep voice_)   
Yes please. That would be wonderful. 

_Jim moves his doll into the kitchen area of the house._

**HANNAH**   
(_normal voice_)   
Grandpa, I'm tired of playing dolls.   
(_stands up and gets a game from her bookshelf_)   
Let's play Candyland! 

**JIM**   
Oh, Hannah, I think Grandpa needs a nap first. You've kept me quite busy today. 

**HANNAH**   
But I'm not tired.   
(_sticks out bottom lip_)   
Please? 

**JIM**   
(_sighs_)   
One game. One game, then it's time to rest. Deal? 

**HANNAH**   
Deal! 

**JIM**   
Let's play this downstairs at the table though. 

_Jim takes the game from Hannah and moves to the doorway. Hannah follows._

**EXT. CAMPGROUND – Early Afternoon**

_The tent is standing – although somewhat lop-sided – in the middle of the campsite._ **TINA** _is inside the tent laying out the sleeping bags while_ **JOANIE** _moves the clothing bags inside._ **HEATHER** _is standing next to_ **SYDNEY**_, who's squatting next to the fire pit, adding more wood to the small blaze._

**JOANIE**   
(_speaking from inside tent_)   
This tent definitely looks bigger from the outside. There's barely enough room for us to roll over. 

_Joanie and Tina exit the tent._

**JOANIE**   
Syd, have you actually looked inside that thing? Are you sure it's made for four people? 

**SYDNEY**   
(_standing_)   
Actually, it's made for six. 

**TINA**   
(_glancing back at the tent_)   
Yeah – six people to put the darn thing together. I'm sorry, but an hour for four women to put a tent together is a bit ridiculous. 

**SYDNEY**   
Hey, Dad forgot the pack the directions, all right. At least it's standing ...   
(_everyone looks at the lop-sided tent_)   
... kinda. 

**HEATHER**   
(_laughing_)   
It is a pathetic site, isn't it? 

**TINA**   
I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. 

**SYDNEY**   
Let's eat. What's on the menu Joanie? 

_Joanie moves to the food box sitting on the picnic table. Heather and Tina sit on opposite sides of the table, Sydney sits on the tabletop._

**JOANIE**   
(_holding up each can or box in turn_)   
We have Spaghetti-Os, the childhood classic. Pork and beans, a camping tradition. And rice, 'cause, well, you can't go wrong with rice. All I need is a couple of pots, some water and about ten minutes. 

**HEATHER**   
I'll help you. 

_Joanie gets the grill stand from the trunk of Sydney's car while Heather digs around the utensil box, obviously looking for something. Tina and Sydney quietly talk with each other._

**HEATHER**   
Um, where's the can opener? 

**SYDNEY**   
It should be in the box with the silverware. 

**HEATHER**   
(_shaking her head_)   
Nope. 

**JOANIE**   
You're kidding, right? 

_Again, Heather shakes her head. Sydney crosses to Heather and rummages through the box herself, still not finding the can opener._

**SYDNEY**   
She's right, it's not here. 

**TINA**   
onderful. What're we gonna do now? 

_The women look blankly at each other, each trying to think of a solution to the problem before them. Suddenly, Heather runs near the tent and picks up a hammer lying on the ground. She returns to the picnic table and pulls a knife from the utensil box._

**JOANIE**   
(_setting a pot of water on the grill to boil_)   
You do realize that hammer is for the tent stakes, don't you? 

**HEATHER**   
Yup. But I think it may be the solution to our can opener problem as well. 

_Heather places the can of Spaghetti-Os on the table in front of her and places the knife on the edge of the lid. She quickly hits the knife with the hammer, puncturing the can._

**TINA**   
That's brilliant Heather! 

_Heather moves the knife and makes three more swings. On the fourth, Spaghetti-O sauce splashes from the can, hitting Sydney, Tina and Heather._

**SYDNEY**   
Careful! 

**HEATHER**   
(_sheepish grin_)   
Sorry. 

_Heather continues pounding open the cans (which keep splashing sauce everywhere), while the other three women move out of the "spray range."_

**INT. HANSEN LIVING ROOM – Evening**

**JIM** _and_ **HANNAH**_, wearing her pajamas, are sitting on the couch watching television._ **FEARLESS** _is lying at Jim's feet. Hannah yawns loudly._

**JIM**   
I think it's time for you do go to bed, sleepy girl. 

**HANNAH**   
I'm not tired Grandpa.   
(_yawns again_) 

**JIM**   
(_quiet chuckle_)   
Oh, I think you are. Besides, we've had a busy day and you need your rest since you decided not to talk a nap this afternoon. 

_Hearing no response, Jim looks in Hannah's direction – she's sound asleep with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Jim picks Hannah up and carries her out of the room. Fearless follows._

**INT. HANNAH'S BEDROOM – Continuous**

**JIM** _places_ **HANNAH** _in her bed and kisses her forehead._ **FEARLESS** _jumps onto the bed and snuggles next to Hannah, resting his head on her chest._

**JIM**   
(_whispering_)   
Good night you two. 

_Jim exits the room, turning off the light and leaving the door ajar._

**INT. HANSEN KITCHEN – Continuous**

**JIM** _grabs a bottle of juice from the refrigerator and pours himself a glass. As he drinks, he notices a piece of paper on the counter and picks it up._

**JIM**   
Tent directions. I hope the girls didn't need these. 

**EXT. CAMPGROUND – Nighttime**

**SYDNEY**_,_ **JOANIE**_,_ **HEATHER** _and_ **TINA** _are sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows and laughing. Tina is wrapped in a blanket, Sydney is wearing a stocking hat and jacket, Heather and Joanie are wearing sweatshirts._

**TINA**   
Pass the marshmallows please. 

**JOANIE**   
(_hands her the bag_)   
You're poor baby's going to be a sugar high before the night's through! 

**TINA**   
(_sticking two marshmallows on her stick_)   
But how often does one have fire-roasted marshmallows. 

**SYDNEY**   
(_pulling a marshmallow off her stick_)   
We should have just skipped dinner and gone straight to dessert! It would have cut down on the mess ... that's for sure.   
(_winks and smiles at Heather_) 

**HEATHER**   
(_laughing_)   
I got the cans open, didn't I? 

**JOANIE**   
And we're all thankful for that. Oh my hell!   
(_pulls her stick from the fire, the marshmallow burning_) 

**SYDNEY**   
Aside from the minor difficulties we've faced, this has been a pretty awesome day. I don't know about the three of you, but this is a welcome change of pace from everyday life. Sometimes I get so stressed out between work at home ...   
(_looks at Joanie, who smiles back_)   
... that I forget about the simple things in life that make it special. 

**TINA**   
I know exactly what you're talking about. Some days I feel like I'd be twenty times more productive staying at home with Robbie and Pete doing nothing as opposed to going to work at the garage. 

**JOANIE**   
Family'll do that to you. 

**HEATHER**   
And since I don't live near mine, I consider you guys my family and I couldn't ask for anyone better. 

**SYDNEY**   
That's so sweet Heather. I'm sure I can speak for Joanie and Tina when I say you're our family too. 

**JOANIE**   
(_standing_)   
Enough of this sentimental stuff. I think it's time to call it a night and cozy up in that lovely tent of ours. 

**TINA**   
(_chewing on a marshmallow_)   
No more marshmallows? 

_Everyone looks at Tina and laughs._

* * * * * * * * * * 

**INT. TENT – Dream Sequence**

_There are five sleeping bags side-by-side on the floor of the tent –_ **TINA**_,_ **SYDNEY**_,_ **LYNDA**_,_ **JOANIE** _and_ **HEATHER**_. Lynda's sleeping bag is moving back and forth._

**SYDNEY**   
(_eyes closed_)   
Joanie, stop moving! 

**JOANIE**   
(_sleepy moan_)   
I'm not moving. It's Mom. 

**SYDNEY**   
Mom? Mom's not here, Joanie. Go back to sleep. 

**LYDNA**   
(_sitting up_)   
Oh yes I am! 

_Sydney groans and rolls over._

**SYDNEY**   
There's not enough room in this tent for five people, Mother. 

**LYNDA**   
It is cozy in here, isn't it? 

**SYDNEY**   
It'd be a lot roomier if you left. 

**LYNDA**   
You four have really impressed me. The tent is still standing, you didn't get lost on the drive up here, no one fell in the fire. Aside from Heather's can opener mess, you haven't had any disasters. 

**HEATHER**   
(_propping herself up_)   
Did I just hear my name? 

**SYDNEY**   
(_leaning around Lynda to see Heather_)   
No. 

_Heather shrugs her shoulders and goes back to sleep._

**SYDNEY**   
(_to Lynda_)   
Get to the point Mother. 

**LYNDA**   
What? Can I not stop by for a friendly visit with my daughter? 

**SYDNEY**   
It's never that easy. 

**TINA**   
Please be quiet! I'm trying to sleep. 

**SYDNEY**   
(_whispers_)   
It's never that easy. 

**LYNDA**   
Exactly. No matter how perfect or simple something seems, it's never that easy. Take this camping trip for example. Everything seems fine and dandy right now, but you never know what's going to happen next. 

**SYDNEY**   
Are you hear to warn me of some impending doom? Is the tent going to collapse? Is a bear going to destroy the camp? Are we going to realize we forgot the toothpaste? 

**LYNDA**   
If I told you what was going to happen, I'd ruin the surprise. 

**SYDNEY**   
(_sighs and throws hands in the air_)   
I give up. 

_Sydney flops back down on her pillow and closes her eyes._

**INT. TENT – Following Morning**

_Four sleeping bags are lined up on the floor of the tent –_ **TINA**_,_ **SYDNEY**_,_ **JOANIE** _and_ **HEATHER**_. A rumble of thunder sounds, but the women continue sleeping. Sydney rolls over just as a flash of lightning appears followed by another clap of thunder. Her eyes snap open and she crawls to the door of the tent._

**SYDNEY**   
(_slight panic_)   
No, no, no. This cannot be happening. 

**TINA**   
(_rubbing eyes_)   
What are you talking about, Syd? 

**SYDNEY**   
(_still looking outside_)   
My mom said nothing was easy ... and she's right. I think we're in for a thunderstorm. 

**TINA**   
Thunderstorm?   
(_crawls next to Syd_)   
This is literally going to put a damper on things. I guess we should wake Heather and Joanie so we can get some stuff packed in the car before it starts to rain. 

_Sydney reaches over and shakes Joanie's foot to wake her. Joanie rolls over and begins to snore. Sydney continues shaking her._

**SYDNEY**   
Time to wake up girls! It's morning. 

_Heather jolts awake at the sound of thunder._

**HEATHER**   
Is that what I think it is? 

_Sydney nods. Joanie continues to snore._

**TINA**   
(_rolls eyes_)   
This is ridiculous. 

_Tina leans forward and pinches Joanie's nose to wake her. Joanie swats Tina away and sits up._

**JOANIE**   
I'm awake. I'm awake. 

_Sydney puts on her shoes and climbs out of the tent, followed by Tina._

**SYDNEY (O.S.)**   
We need to get things packed before the rain. And we better move fast 'cause those clouds are gettin' mighty dark. 

_Joanie and Heather look at each other. Heather exits the tent while Joanie lays back down and puts her pillow over her face._

**INT. VET CLINIC – Same Morning**

**JIM** _is sitting behind the counter staring blankly at the computer screen._

**JIM**   
This is why I miss Heather. Computer technology is way beyond me. 

_Jim hits a few keys only to be rewarded with a loud beep. He hits a few more keys, which happen to stop the beeping, but don't open the file he wants._

**JIM**   
I know Heather put an instruction sheet around here somewhere ... 

_Jim begins searching through desk drawers when_ **ROBBIE** _walks in the clinic door._

**ROBBIE**   
Hey Dad. 

_Robbie shakes the rain from his coat and runs a hand through his hair._

**JIM**   
I take it it's still raining. 

**ROBBIE**   
Like cats and dogs. You haven't heard from the girls have you? 

**JIM**   
(_still searching drawers_)   
No, I haven't. I hope they're not getting too wet. I know how much they were looking forward to this trip. 

**ROBBIE**   
(_leaning against counter and watching Jim_)   
Where's Hannah? 

**JIM**   
In back with Fievel. 

**ROBBIE**   
A cartoon mouse? 

**JIM**   
Mrs. Baxter's chocolate lab. Found it!   
(_pulls Heather's directions from the bottom drawer_)   
Now maybe I can open today's patient files. 

_Robbie laughs and moves toward the back of the clinic._

**ROBBIE**   
Mind if I borrow Hannah for a while? I promised her I'd take her to Mickey D's for a Happy Meal. 

_Jim glances from Heather's directions to the computer screen, concentration on his face._

**JIM**   
Fine with me as long as you bring me back a strawberry shake. 

**ROBBIE (O.S.)**   
Will do! 

**EXT. CAMPGROUND – Few Hours Later**

_The rain is pouring down. The campsite is empty except for the tent. All of the supplies are packed into the cars. The women are divided between the two cars –_ **TINA** _and_ **HEATHER**_,_ **SYDNEY** _and_ **JOANIE**_. Sydney leans against the steering wheel of her car, staring up at the dark grey sky._

**SYDNEY**   
I don't think it's going to stop or lighten up anytime soon. 

**JOANIE**   
Nope. I think our vacation is definitely over. I thought you said the weather was supposed to be gorgeous this weekend? 

**INT. SYDNEY'S CAR – Continuous**

**SYDNEY**   
That's what Al Roker said. 

**JOANIE**   
Al Roker gives the national forecast. The national forecast in an overview. Did you think to check the local news for a local forecast? 

**SYDNEY**   
Nope.   
(_changing the subject_)   
We need to get the tent down before we leave though. The quicker the better. Tell ya what, I'm gonna get Heather and Tina so we can do it now. 

**JOANIE**   
(_turning to face Sydney_)   
You're crazy. I'm not standing out in that. 

**SYDNEY**   
Joanie, it's rain. Water never killed anyone except for the Wicked Witch of the West. I don't think you're going to melt like her. Look, we pulled the stakes out before the rain. All we have to do is pull out the poles, collapse them and roll up the tent. It shouldn't take more than five or six minutes if we work together. 

**JOANIE**   
Fine. But I'm not getting out until they do. 

_Sydney gets out of her car and runs back to Tina's. She quickly opens the back driver's door and climbs in._

**EXT. CAMPGROUND – Continuous**

_The collapsed tent is lying on the ground. Frantically, the soaking wet women are doing their part to get it ready to put in Sydney's car –_ **SYDNEY** _and_ **JOANIE** _are folding the tent while_ **TINA** _and_ **HEATHER** _are taking care of the tent poles. They are talking over the sound of the rain._

**SYDNEY**   
Fold it in half! 

**JOANIE**   
But it's all muddy! 

_Joanie reluctantly touches the dirty part of the tent, making as little contact with it as possible. Sydney, fed up with her sister, reaches over to grab the other end of the semi-folded tent, but loses her balance and falls face-first into the mud. Heather, Tina and Joanie start laughing uncontrollably. Sydney slowly raises her head and gives the women an evil glare._

**TINA**   
Let me help you up, Syd. 

_Tina extends her hand and Sydney slowly stands up. Her entire front is covered in mud that is slowly washing off of her face because of the rain. The other women are trying to stifle their laughs._

**JOANIE**   
(_chuckling_)   
I hope you don't plan on getting in the car like that. 

**HEATHER**   
At least you can get some of the mud off with the rain. 

_Heather gives Sydney an encouraging smile before heading to Sydney's car to put some of the poles in the trunk. Sydney wipes the remaining mud from her face and picks up the now folded tent._

**SYDNEY**   
I think it's time we head home. 

**TINA**   
(_nodding head_)   
Yeah. 

_Joanie takes the tent from Sydney and puts it, along with the remaining poles into the trunk of Sydney's car. Heather and Tina get into Tina's car and Joanie begins to open the passenger door of Sydney's car when Sydney stops her._

**SYDNEY**   
Can you drive? 

**JOANIE**   
(_looking Sydney up and down_)   
I sure will. 

**INT. HANSEN KITCHEN – Same Afternoon**

**JOANIE** _and_ **SYDNEY**_, still mud-streaked, enter the back door of the house. JIM enters the kitchen from the hallway._

**JIM**   
I heard you two pull up so I thought I'd ...   
(_shocked_)   
What happened to you?! 

**JOANIE**   
Dad, I really wouldn't ask if I were you.   
(_moving toward Jim and talking quieter_)   
She's really not in the mood right now.   
(_whispering_)   
But I'll tell ya all about it later. 

_Joanie smiles as Jim nods his head in understanding. Sydney walks past them on her way out of the room._

**SYDNEY (O.S.)**   
(_grumbling_) 

I hate camping.   
__

_All characters (c) NBC, Providence and all other relevant parties. This story was written for the enjoyment of other Providence fans and is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of any of the aforementioned individuals._


End file.
